1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a television (referred to hereinafter as TV)-integrated video cassette recorder (referred to hereinafter as VCR) apparatus, and more particularly to a TV-integrated digital VCR apparatus in which a digital VCR is interfaced with a high definition television (referred to hereinafter as HDTV) or a standard TV to record and play back data of a HDTV format or of a standard TV format.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A standard TV system such as, for example, an NTSC system has generally been used till now, while a HDTV system has recently been developed and will be commercially available in the near future. Although the HDTV system will be commercially available, it is anticipated that the standard TV system will coexist with the HDTV system for a long time.
On the other hand, compatibility is required between the standard TV system and the HDTV system in the case where a digital VCR intends to record an NTSC broadcasting signal as well as a HDTV broadcasting signal, to convert the HDTV broadcasting signal into the NTSC broadcasting signal for playback or to convert the NTSC broadcasting signal into the HDTV broadcasting signal for the playback.
For example, trick playback modes of the NTSC system such as edit & dubbing, a high-speed playback and etc. are difficult to perform with a HDTV broadcasting signal format. For this reason, there is a necessity for efficiently applying the trick playback modes of the NTSC system to the HDTV system. Also, recording modes of the NTSC system such as a standard play (SP), a long play (LP) and etc. must readily be applied to the HDTV system.